Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device which detects ambient light by a light detection circuit and is controlled in operation in a detected state thereof
Background Art
FIGS. 2A and 2B are external diagrams of a related art electronic device, one example of which is a mouse device 201 having a light detection circuit. FIG. 2A is an external diagram as seen from above of the mouse device 201, and FIG. 2B is an external diagram as seen from the back of the mouse device 201. As illustrated in FIG. 2A, the related art mouse device 201 includes a first button 202 and a second button 203, a wheel 204, and a first light sensor 103 and a second light sensor 102. Further, as illustrated in FIG. 2B, the back surface of the related art mouse device 201 includes a moving sensor 206 which reads a moving quantity of the mouse device 201, and a power supply switch 205 which forcibly turns ON a power supply of the mouse device 201.
The first light sensor 103 has been arranged at a portion hidden by the hand when the mouse device 201 is manually manipulated by a user. The second light sensor 102 has been arranged at a portion not hidden by the hand when the mouse device 201 is manually manipulated by the user.
When the quantity of light incident to the first light sensor 103 is small, and the quantity of light incident to the second light sensor 102 is large, a light detection circuit (not shown) makes the mouse device 201 normally operate. Further, when the quantity of the light incident to the first light sensor 103 is large, and the quantity of the light incident to the second light sensor 102 is also large, the light detection circuit makes the mouse device 201 stop its functions, or makes the mouse device 201 operate in a low power consumption mode such as a standby mode. Alternatively, the light detection circuit makes the mouse device 201 stop a power supply to each means in the mouse device 201. Furthermore, even when the quantity of the light incident to the second light sensor 102 is small, the light detection circuit makes the mouse device 201 stop its functions, or makes the mouse device 201 operate in the low power consumption mode such as the standby mode. Alternatively, the light detection circuit makes the mouse device 201 stop a power supply to each means in the mouse device 201.
With the above-described configuration, the mouse device 201 is normally operated only when the environment is bright and the mouse device 201 is manually manipulated, i.e., when the quantity of the light incident to the first light sensor 103 is small, and the quantity of the light incident to the second light sensor 102 is large. On the other hand, when the hand is moved away from the mouse device 201, it is possible for the related art light detection circuit to make the mouse device 201 immediately stop, make the mouse device 201 operate in the low power consumption mode such as the standby mode, or make the mouse device 201 stop the power supply to each means in the mouse device 201 (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 5616649